The last of the Last Battalion
by pta917
Summary: Before Winter Soldier and Project Insight, HYDRA had another plan to attack SHIELD, a single survivor from the Letzte Bataillon.
1. Prologue to War

South American HYDRA base-former Millennium base

"We should have raided this place right after the fall of Millennium, Baron." a bald man with blue eyes, wearing a white lab-coat as he walked to the left of Strucker

"It wasn't the best of times, everyone was looking for this place, still we were lucky that no one found it." The Baron replied

"Yes. But what ever useful information we could have found is gone, taken from us by the hand of time." The scientist continued

"A loss indeed, yet we have a specimen and with the Scepter the way too make him so much more. Now were you able to accomplish anything?"

"Of course, the regenerative abilities have been enhanced, full limbs can now be recovered, any weakness to sunlight is gone, and senses heightened to the point he can rival any of Millenniums elite. That scepter truly is a blessing to our organization."

With this final words they finished their walk down a dark, dirty hallway, lit only by some ceiling lights, they were now in front of a reinforced door guarded by two heavily armored soldiers, they saluted their two superiors and opened it.

"Please Baron after you." The scientist said signaling him to enter, with a peculiar sick grin on his face.

"You enjoy your work to much." Strucker replied going in.

"How can a man not enjoy is duty to serve." He replied.

As the door closed, a single lamp lit up the room, to their left was a single cell, which was also full of darkness, what keep it separated from them was reinforced glass, even if it had a few dents in it.

"On your feet soldier, on your feet Reinhold Fortner, come meet your commander, the Barron Wolfgang von Strucker!" the bald man roared with overwhelming authority

For a moment there was nothing, Strucker moved closer to try and figure out who was inside, then a face emerged from the shadows. The soldier had blue eyes and the left side had what seemed to be a burn scar, he gave a small grin but then saluted his superior with the classical Nazi salute followed by "Hail Hydra".

"He has a taste for the classical." The scientist said in a apologetic tone.

"No matter, people always say that you can't teach a old dog new tricks." Strucker replied.

"This dog is ready for combat, my Führer." Reinhold whispered with obvious eagerness.

"In time. What about the Ghouls?" Baron asked looking back at the bald man.

"Their numbers are growing, people around here would do anything for a offer of money. They can take simple orders and will follow Fortner every order." The scientist replied, very enthusiastically.

"Release them and their master. We believe SHIELD will be here in a day, and we cannot leave any trace of our research here." Baron growled.

"What about the staff sir!?"

"Everyone will be evacuated, from this facility only the Ghouls and the vampire will remain, we will leave now, the staff will leave in the remaining helicopters and I want one for our "newest" soldier. Did you ear this!? You will do your work here and leave, only the Ghouls will remain as a surprise for SHIELD." The leader of HYDRA announced once more as the door to the room opened.

As he walked out the scientist stayed behind.

"Now Reinhold Fortner, it will be an hour before your cell opens, with it the ghouls and our "volunteers" cells with it, I hope you can make good use of them to welcome SHIELD." the scientist said in a quiet, yet sick tone

"Mister Ashworth, as you know I am no child, when SHIELD arrives they will be properly received." the ancient soldier replied


	2. The lost base

"Alright people let's get ready we jump in a few minutes." Steve Rogers said, to the men in the Quinjet

Among them were Widow and Hawkeye, Widow stood beside the pilot observing the surrounding jungle, while Hawkeye was reading his arrows. The other soldiers just sat there like a soldier does before battle. Soon the doors to the Quinjet opened, by now everyone was up and preparing their parachutes for the jump, except the Captain.

Widow stepped between the men to reach Cap and give him the latest update.

"From the last survey, the base must be empty, the last chopper left about 2 hours ago, apparently 3 hours after the rest of the staff." she said in a usual calm self

"Just means we're gaining ground. Alright I want five men guarding the main exit and the other five guarding the helicopter pad. Romanoff, Barton, we'll enter the base and recover what ever kind of information that can give us the location of the Scepter and HYDRA's plans." the Captain announced, which caused the first five men to jump off as they approached the landing pad

A few minutes later the remaining group jumped, leaving their pilot to find a good landing spot. A huge sound was heard as Cap landed on the forest's ground using nothing but his shield to stop his fall, he looked around at some birds and other animals rushing away from his location.

"Good thing, there isn't anyone expecting us." Hawkeye remarked, picking up his bow

He simply replied with a small laugh, the two men walked past a few trees, they found a elevation on the ground which had two rusty metal doors, they seemed so old it was a miracle they still stood, two soldiers went to it's right, two to the left and the fifth opened up the doors which simply opened, no traps, no scares, no nothing. Cap signaled them to close the doors as the trio of Avengers went inside.

They lit their flashlights and started going down the dusty stairs, till finally they placed their feet on firm floor, it was a huge hallway, looking around Hawkeye found a switch, which he immediately used it to lit up the lamps on the ceiling startling his two teammates.

"You should have warned us!" Cap said composing himself

"Seems like someone is a little sensitive." Widow said mockingly

Hawkeye chuckled a bit, just to have a sound stop him, at the same time all of them looked down the hallway and a shape started to take form from the deeps of the old facility, right away they went into battle formation, as it kept getting closer and closer, till it became perfectly clear who it was. A man, tanned skin, wearing a dirty yellow jumpsuit, the right side was full of blood, soon it became clear it came from a open wound on his shoulder that left his arm dangling by a few strands of muscle, he shambled towards them using the bloodied axe that he carried on his left hand as a crutch.

They rushed to him, just in time to catch the man from falling, as Cap effortlessly caught him, walking around his Widow saw that his back was also badly damaged from what ever had done the shoulder wound, Cap knelled down and used his knee to support this stranger up.

"What happened here?" Widow asked

"De...mo...ns..." the man mumbled weakly

"Demons!?" Cap asked looking at Widow

"They...brought them...I just...wanted to save...my family..." he continued

"It must have been HYDRA." Hawkeye replied trying to help in this situation

To this the body went limp as the last pieces of life left this poor man, a moment of silence followed yet again something interrupted it, looking at the hallway Hawkeye picked his bow and aimed it into the dark abyss, from where purple eyes emerged and animalistic growls with them, as they got close he saw that they wore the same yellow dirty jumpsuits, stained with blood, but it was dry not their own, their skin was a decaying gray and their teeth sharp.

"Demons..."the Avenger uttered catching the attention of the other two

Once again the trio stood side by side facing this group of three creatures, one of them had a arm missing and other wounds from a axe. To make things quick, as they didn't know what they could do, a single arrow was fired to the one in the center hitting it in the head and soon it exploded sending small pieces of metal to the ghouls besides it, they went down easily. The group started walking towards the fallen creatures, just to be shocked as the two that were caught by the attack got back up, with the affected sides burned and with a few pieces of metal, but still they advanced.

As this happened a metallic sound crept up from behind them, Widow was the one to look back, as the other two were facing down the creatures, it was the man from before now on his feet and turned into one of those things with his axe dragging across the floor. A weak swing came at her, which was easily dodged and replied with a kick to the gut bending it over, with a spinning kick it was sent into the wall letting go of the axe, and losing it's dangling arm in the process soon the being was once again on the offensive throwing it self at Romanoff who fired several shots into it's gut creating some separation.

Mean while, Cap had just taken his down with a sing from his shield separating the torso from the legs and then a final hit to the head so it finally stopped moving. Barton had also stopped his pinning it into the wall, with a arrow and then a final electrified projectile to the head. Looking back Romanoff had used the arrow to decapitate hers.

"So...zombies?" Widow said taking a breath

"Zombies!?" Cap asked somewhat confused

"Simple take out the head and they go down, or at least knocks these ones down. And don't let it bite you." as the one pinned to the wall still moved a little

Their search continued, now the inhuman growls seemed to completely surround them, after a few turns they reached a place with a few doors, one of them was labeled "Communications", only in German. As they went inside there were several types of equipment and the wall in front of them was windowed and led to a massive hangar, Widow went straight to the machines, Hawkeye checked what seemed to be a map of the facilities on the wall and Cap just looked around on how abandoned this place seemed.

"How old is this facilite anyways?" he asked

"Why you ask?" Widow said flipping around with some buttons

"Since we entered the whole thing seemed abandoned, but at least it seemed like someone had used the hallway, but since our last turn it seems like this section hasn't been used for years." he continued his realization

"He's right, this paper is barely holding together." Barton replied back, as with a simple touch part of the map withered away

"And what is this hangar for?" Cap asked approaching Romanoff and pointing outside of the window

Widow for a moment stopped and looked at the empty hangar, it was huge, going on for miles and had the places for at least 3 ships from what she could see and something came to hear mind, something that only a few knew about and the base that never was found, in South America, still this wasn't the time for this.

"From what I can see if we go down the hall and turn right there will be some stairs that will lead to another hallway, go to the right and finally there will be the control room and the information we want." Haweye announced

"Alright let's go and think about this later." Widow said walking out

So they did, went down the stairs to the hallway, yet things weren't so easy it was being patrolled by zombies on each side. Cap was quick to think and look at the ceiling noticing a crack on their left, he pointed it out to Barton who came to the same conclusion, taking aim he fired an explosive arrow at it after the impact it came crashing down on them crashing a few creatures and blocking the way for others. The beings that remained began stumbling towards them a simple thing to solved, Cap placed his shield in front of him, his companions took cover behind and simply charged through the few obstacles in their way, with Widow and Hawkeye firing down at those who wouldn't go down so easily.

Till finally the doors to the control room was in their reach, Cap kicked it open and as soon as he entered he staggered back shocked, the two other Shield agents entered to see what affected him so much. Inside were the computers, obviously altered for current usage, even if some parts were destroyed, that wasn't the problem the whole room was full of blood all over and the remains of several people and looking up there was a flag, the Nazi flag, finally Widow understood that she was right.

"What is this!?" Steve asked, visually shocked

Widow didn't even reply, she went for the computers and removing the gore covering the keyboard and started working on recovering anything useful, a few clicks in and the main central screen turned on and what seemed to be the pov of a camera showing someone adjusting it.

"You managed to get something?" Barton asked looking over her shoulder

"No. I think I must have activated it." Widow said looking up at the screen

On the screen the men finally seemed to have set up the camera how he wanted, he took a seat, behind him was a the monstrous flag and the light was adjusted so that his figure was hidden, his blue eyes still glowed through the shadow, it seemed like he was about to speak. Quickly Widow picked up a small device and connected it to the main panel.

"Are you going to broadcast this back to Fury?" Barton asked Widow who just nodded wanting to listen to the man

"London, the place of our last dance, the world welcomed us back with fire and death the true welcome of a warrior, a welcome to the only place were people like us belong, Hell. It was glorious, blood filled streets, buildings burning down, screams filling the air, it was beautiful." he said in a nostalgic tone before pausing

"Then I remained, my comrades, my commanding officers, dead. Yet I live, the last of the SS, a dog baying for a return to the battlefield the only place I've called home and now after all these years of waiting this dog will come back. So to who ever ears this, will it be Hellsing, the Vatican or even SHIELD prepare to be awakened from yours beds, taken out into the streets and witness the sounds of war! While a building still stands, while people still leave at peace my mission will not be over. The will of The Major will be fulfilled!" he ranted with a passionate fury and eagerness for bloodshed

All of them were left stunned by this, such a anger towards humanity and lust for war is truly something monstrous even beyond what they imagined HYDRA to do. Widow was the first to react, only because she heard the voice of Nick Fury coming from her earpiece.

"I want you to leave that base and seal any way in or out till I get the proper people over there." he ordered

"What about our current mission?" she asked

"For now it's over, we have bigger things to worry about."

Fury looked around at the room full of several officers and technicians who were overseeing the operation, he signaled for someone to take over for him as he went out to make a phone call. He walked outside as his call was answered by a woman.

"I am sorry if this is not the best of moments but we need the help of your people." he said in a strange respectful tone

"We can't right now, we have our own problems." the woman on the other side replied harshly

"We found something while raiding a HYDRA base that might be of your interest." he continued

"HYDRA does not fall under our supervision or area of operation." she replied in a collected tone

"We found a old base in South America, which we believe is the original hideout of Millennium, and evidence that what the Zeppelin incident might once again happen. So now Sir Integra can you help us."

"I'll be there right away." she replied still rather calm

"I'll send you the details as soon as possible." with this she hangup

Integra placed her phone on the desk, picked up one of her cigars and then shouted "Seras!", she continued to lit it and start to smoke it. The girl entered the study and stood in front of the desk ready to receive her instructions.

"It seems like once again one Nazi managed to survive, also SHIELD found their base and from what I understood it's not a pretty situation. Prepare for departure, this time not one of those miserable insects will survive!" she said, finally roaring furiously the last phrase

"Yes Master." Seras replied leaving


	3. Enter Hellsing

Ashworth stood near his chopper,it had landed on the shore of some small lake, with him two HYDRA soldiers, he paced back and forth around the chopper waiting for Reinhold Fortner. Looking up at the horizon he saw what he recognized as one of his choppers, he simply looked back at the two men who quickly picked up some flares to signal their position, it started to lower and landed close to the water.

The scientist, observed as the old soldier walked out, still wearing the same yellow jumpsuit stained with blood. A huge grin marked his face as he approached the bald man, who seemed unmoved by this ghoulish figure.

"You think it was smart to leave SHIELD that message? Did you think we weren't monitoring what ever came in and out of that base?" Ashworth asked

"You should thank me, I gave them something else to worry about while your people retreat and reorganize." the soldier replied looking at the other two men with hungry eyes

"Even so, you forced their hand and now Hellsing is on the way, the Baron has altered our orders, now more then ever we need to divert their attention. So you might be able to end your mission after all." the scientist replied with a strange grin at the end

To this the vampire started to laugh, maniacally, the three humans were stunned by this, the soldiers didn't say anything, as it wasn't their place, yet the scientist did not appreciate such reaction to his words.

"What's so funny!?" he roared

With a small chuckle the monster turned to him and replied:

"Your right...this is pitiful. HYDRA once one of the strongest powers of the Third Reich, left to hide in the shadows off the very world it wishes to conquer!" the soldier growled

"How dare you insult us!? We survived all these years, infiltrating every infrastructure of society unlike you we will be successful in the end." the men replied

"Millennium's objectives were different." the old warrior replied

"You were all a bunch of psychopathic dog's, blood hungry and savage!" the man replied once more to which the right hand of his creation wrapped around his neck

"Then you should think before you act Schnecke, or this dog may just bite you!" he roared throwing the other aside like a ragdoll

The other two immediately pointed their weapons at him, he grinned, his blue eyes turned red, teeth sharp, they were dead man, yet Ashworth got back up and placed himself between his guards and the blood hungry vampire.

"We have no time for this, now kneel dog." he said in a sadistic tone, placing his right hand on his right pocket

A sharp pain went through the body of the creature as he placed his hands on his neck and fell to his knees. The scientist looked down at him showing a small remote with a red button, the soldier tried to grab it but his arm was paralyzed by the pain.

"You think that I wouldn't have any type of countermeasures for you, even a vampire can't resist the voltage that your implants produce..." he began before being interrupted

"Implants?" it asked now on all fours

"Yes. I did remove your old chip, but all of us knew that we needed something to keep in line my Genosse." Ashword replied, with a authoritarian tone ending with a grin

"Now on your feet Reinhold Fortner, I have no need for a vampire who can't fight."

With this the pain stopped, Reinhold slowly got back up and simply nodded as he knew there would be better opportunities to attack.

SHIELD have now created a perimeter around the two only entrances to the ancient base, the nine soldiers, Hawkeye and Cap stayed while the other soldier and Widow, got a jeep to go to the nearest airport, which was nothing more then a landing track and a control tower, it was normally used by military. Right now a small private jet was finishing it's landing, Widow leaned up against the jeep waiting, while the soldier remained on the drivers seat.

When the door opened two women walked out, the first one tall, light tanned skin, long blond hair, glasses but more surprisingly a eye-patch over her left eye, she was followed by a smaller girl with wearing all red, white gloves like the other one had, she too was blonde with her hair tied back. Widow walked towards them and the soldier exited the vehicle in sign of respect.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Romanoff said taking a small bow in respect

"What's the situation?" she asked cutting straight to the matter at hand

"The facility is contained, we were ordered to keep so till your arrival." Widow replied in a serious tone

"Seras..." she said picking up a cigar

Right away the girl in red placed herself on her masters side waiting for orders.

"Clean the facilite, help them with anything they need." she continued calmly, smoking

"Yes master." the girl replied dragging a large weapons crate from their transport

"I see that everything is set here, I'll be going." Integra said turning back to the plain

Widow looked at this scene as the jet started moving, and one question was on her mind as she looked at this girl, who was clearly younger then her and was all alone in this fight.

"So it's just you?" she asked acting normally

"It's more then enough." she replied with a innocent smile jumping on to the back of the jeep

A half an hour later they had arrived at the main entrance to the nazi facility, Widow walked out and went up to the other to Avengers, who also were surprised to see that only one girl was with her.

"That's our backup?" Cap asked looking over at the red eyed girl

"She seems confident." Hawkeye replied

As they talked she dropped the crate on the floor and opened it with a precise kick, reviling what seemed like a handheld cannon that she proceeded to pick up, effortlessly and load with rounds. Everyone at the camp had their jaw drop, at such display, even Cap was stunned to see this from such a regular looking girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking around

"No...Nothing. Let's begin." Cap spat out trying to sound as normal as possible

A soldier stepped to the side of the old rust door, placing his hand on the handle he opened it wide, Seras was the first one to enter carrying her weapon over her shoulder, she walked down the first step when a hand fell on her shoulder, looking back it was Cap.

"Are you going in alone? Wouldn't it be safer to stay behind me and go together?" he uttered showing his concern

"Don't worry Captain, I'll clear the path for you just stay behind me." she replied with another smile continuing to walk downwards

Soon they were all down there once again, and they came across the first Ghouls the Avengers had fought, the bodies contorted around at the sight of fresh meat, the head of one squirmed at them trying to push itself forwards, it quickly stopped after Seras stomped on it, and a similar faith was given to the others. The trio of heroes looked on surprised by such methods, still they carried on till the path split into three possible ways, Seras stopped and started "sniff" the air around them but ultimately ended up looking back at the Avengers.

"Where to now?" she asked

"I think we didn't come through here the first time around." Hawkeye said looking at the ground, to make sure he knew what he said

Seras replied with a small sigh, but quickly her senses picked up something, the growl of the Ghouls was becoming stronger, louder and all over the place, the group was now on the alert, from the shadows several purple eyes approached, slowly the hungry mouths became visible and the numbers were frightening. Yet Seras was calm, she had no reason to fear, aiming her cannon at a group of them, a single blast cleared the way in a bloody display, the Avengers were taking care of the other groups, Cap throwing his shield cutting down several of the fiends, Hawkeye using his explosive arrows to at least slow down the incoming crowd, worst was Widow that was left to forcefully empty her weapons into them without results.

Hawkeye, seeing Widow's situation decided to fire one of his arrows at the ceiling above the group advancing on her, as the arrow hit it's target the whole area started to shake, dust falling onto their heads, followed by small fragments of concrete, finally a large fragment began to dislodge and move down. Cap rushed down to her side and placed his shield up, to save Widow and Hawkeye who took cover behind him, the ghouls didn't stop they continued advancing slowly, even with the ruble crushing them, as the ancient construction collapsed. Not only the ceiling fell but so did the floor under them and from this the Avengers couldn't do anything about as they descended into the lower level, as gravity took a hold of them, something else wrapped around them too it was some tendril, made out of what seemed to be black and orange flames, Widow was the first to look at it's source looking up it was Seras.

From the Hellsing's agent left arm these things erupted holding them down to safety, their feet touched the ground like nothing had happened Seras jumped down soon after, her left arm was now those things that had saved them, she didn't explain and just kept walking.

"Aren't you going to tell us what just happened?" Captain America asked

"I saved you." she replied somewhat sarcastically

"What are you?" he continued insisting

"Just a Police Girl." she answered in the same fashion as before

"She is one of them, a vampire." Widow announced stunning both of the men

"Why is she helping us them?" Barton asked

"It is my duty, I save the world from the supernatural as you save it from aliens and things like that."

"Send a vampire to kill a vampire." Widow continued with a small chuckle

With that the conversation was over, at least for now, as there were other things to take care of from that point the control room was close, as luckily they had fallen on the correct floor, Widow collected the information that was still available, Seras meanwhile had taken a small bomb from her pocket, she placed it on the computer and soon joined the group as they left.

"What was that?" Cap asked

"It's suppose to overcharge the computer and in the process flow any piece of electrical equipment in this base. So we better get away fast when I activate it." she replied

Once again they made their way outside, closing the metal doors behind them for the last time, by now it was almost night. Haweye and the Captain ordered around their soldiers, so seal the doors to prevent the escape of any of the Ghouls, Widow had decided to speak with Seras who was talking to Integra on the phone. When the call ended Widow approached moving around the tendrils so she was on Seras right side.

"Yes?" she asked even before Widow said anything

"I was wondering what you thought of working with SHIELD and the Avengers?" she asked, trying to sound as normal as possible

"Just like working with Hellsing, both of us like to showoff." she answered looking at Cap and then at herself

"Indeed we look apart from them rest, I think that's the point. Are you going with us now?" Widow asked

"Hellsing is going to help you with this new vampire problem..."the Draculina replied as the Quinjet flew over them

"Alright people it's time to leave." Cap announced so that the whole group could hear it


	4. Descent into Hell

Integra's jet landed landed as it reached it's destination, New York, Fury requested her to stay in the city as staying near SHIELD's headquarters wasn't the best option. The leader of the Hellsing Organisation stepped out of her jet and right there was Fury, with a SUV and a driver, she walked towards them as they exchange friendly nods, before Integra entered the SUV with Fury right after and the driver took his seat.

"Where do you plan to have me and my people stay?" Integra asked looking out of the window

"The Avengers Tower, former Stark Tower, it's the best place for you to stay, Sir Integra." Fury replied

"Real life superheroes." she replied with a small smirk, as she reached her pocket for a cigar

"Only Stark, three of them, your people must have already met. Thor is still at Asgard and Doctor Banner, is on a medical assignment, we find it helps to make him more stable." Fury continued

"What's the word on the Millennium base?" Integra asked changing subjects

"All possible information was recovered, we're working it over now. The base and it's occupants were laid to rest. They tell me your agent was very...effective." he said, with a small smile at the end

"The best agent we have right now..." she replied, before Fury interrupted her

"She learned from the best didn't she?"

Integra nodded as she continued to smoke. When their transport arrived at the Tower, Integra and Fury walked in passing by some guards and took an elevator to the roof. They walked around the landing area, as Iron Man emerged from the heavens, Tony walked pass them as he removed his helmet.

"Director Fury, it's always a pleasure. How can I help you today?" Tony asked sarcastically walking inside

"This is the one I talked to you about, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing Organisation..." Fury started as Tony interrupted him

"Jarvis as already had the rooms prepared and her luggage just arrived also." Tony continued, while robotic arms removed his armor

"Did you get the memo on the situation?" Fury asked

"Nazi vampires...and I thought aliens were strange." Tony replied in the same tone

"Then I hope you understand how serious the situation is Tony. You will treat her and her agents as one of yours till this is over."

"There's more of them!? I don't think I'll have enough rooms..." as he spoke the Quinjet landed

Integra looked on as the other three Avengers and Seras walked out, while Fury and Tony joined her to meet them. Seras quickly rushed around them so that she could join her masters side, causing Tony to step aside specially when he saw what her left arm was, those black and orange flames, but as soon as he was scared by them he was curious.

"Jarvis take a look at that." he said under his breath

Meanwhile doctor Ashworth and vampire Fortner had just landed their helicopter near a abandoned building, a gas station, that lead to a vast and mostly empty road, the duo jumped out, followed by their two guards, to meet them was already a man wearing regular civilian clothing, with sunglasses and long hair.

"Sir Ashworth." he said saluting the scientist

"How are things going?" he asked the man, in a cold fashion

"Our team is working around the clock, to move the remaining subjects to our location, they should be arriving any moment now sir." he replied, with eagerness to serve the scientist

"Where is Integra?" the bald man asked

"She and all of the Avengers are at the Tower."

The scientist stepped aside, leaving his informer to talk with his guards, he signaled the vampire to follow him, the creature did as it was ordered and followed the human with a hungry eye on his face, they walked till the point the road started where the bald man stopped took a breath and finally started to talk.

"I see your look soldier, indeed it has been long since you've eaten but the time is coming just let the Ghouls arrive and you can eat everyone here...except me." he ordered with a calm yet authoritarian tone to show who was in command

"What will we do after?" the soldier asked with a sick grin, eager to hear the answer as he knew what it would be

"Then we take the Avengers Tower for our own in the glory of HYDRA, of course you'll lead the charge."

An hour later, the truck with the Ghouls arrived, it stopped near the gas station, but it was signaled to go deeper into the woods by Ashworth, they simply did as he ordered, having no reason to suspect his actions. When the truck finally stopped both men jumped out and Reinhold stood in front of them, eyes red, but he didn't attack it wasn't time yet.

"You brought what I requested?" the scientist asked, from behind the truck

"Yes sir. The Ghouls are in the back container and we brought the uniform you requested."

"Good." the bald man replied, like a executioner dropping the scythe

What followed was gruesome as the ancient vampire butchered everyone in sight that wasn't the scientist, further increasing the number of Ghouls, Ashworth waited inside the truck, taking the place of the driver, seemingly bored by the violence. Fortner proceeded to put on the HYDRA uniform, it matched those worn by the men he had just killed, he then went to the pocket of his previous clothes and took something out from inside it, it was an old, tattered and blood stained nazi armband that he had worn during their invasion of London, he placed it on his left arm then opening the truck door he looked at the scientist with a eager grin.

"What's the plan!?" he asked

"You'll ride in the back with the Ghouls, I'll drive." the scientist replied in a cold manner

The vampire simply grunted back and made his way to the back of the truck so he could join his Ghoul forces inside. The ride to New York was a long and boring one, from the back of the truck came war chants and old German war songs, the ancient soldier was simply getting himself into the right mindset , he looked at the creatures that surrounded him, all wielding assault rifles there were about twenty of them inside but he expected to increase their numbers when they arrived at the Tower. Another routine he and the other soldiers of Millennium had before battle was to hear a tape with the recordings of the Major's grand speeches, so has the voice came from his headphones he was sent back to the glorious butchering of London, finally he felt the truck stop and heard people talking outside.

"Sir, please wait here while we open the gates." a man said in a monotone voice

The truck didn't move for a moment and then continued it's advance, once more it stopped and he heard the sound of the gate closing, a sharp grin came over him as he readied his weapon.

"So what do you have there this time?" another man asked

"You know just science stuff." the scientist replied

"Yeah, is always bringing stuff in here, for his projects." the other replied

"It must be fun to work here at Stark Tower." the bald man said, trying to keep the small talk going as he opened the container door, the vampire raised his arm getting the attention of the Ghouls

"The rared glimpses of the Avengers aside, it's just another old boring job." the man replied with a sigh

With this the container opened and Fortner fell, in a frenzy the fiends erupted from the truck followed by the familiar cries of terror, the Ghouls were eficiente in their killing methods tearing out the throats of any thing living, that wasn't Ashworth, a single guard emerged from his post behind the security cameras and opened fire on the demons, his eyes widened as the bullets did nothing to them. As the last bullet made contact with a Ghoul, he ran back to the small room where he normally watched over the cameras and closed the door, yet before the could do anything else a figure came crashing through the window it was Fortner.

"Close this place down!" he growled with a bloody smile

The poor man could only nod and do as he was told, a loud siren fell the air and the sound of doors closing followed it signaling that the building was now on lock down.

"This wont last... will find out..." the man said, trembling with fear

"I'm counting on it." the vampire replied placing a device on the circuite board, once it was active all lights went out, leaving only red emergency lights to fill the air

Ashworth opened the door to the room and walked in, the vampire gave him a small nod acknowledging his presence, this gave the guard time to place his hands under his desk and pick up a shotgun.

"Stop wasting time! We have a mission to fulfill." the scientist roared

The guard quickly picked up his gun and fired once, but the soldier had noticed his intentions so the blast made contact with the hand of the fiend blowing it away, the man just looked on in shock just to be shot in the head by the bald man. The vampire looked amused by the situation, then examining his hand it began to regenerate, but not like a true vampire, his flesh began to move and shift back into place regrowing his hand.

"They already know we're here, so let's move." Ashworth hissed

"You go on ahead, take all the Ghouls if you want. I'll finish my business with Hellsing." replied the soldier

The scientist didn't reply and made his way deeper into the tower, followed by the army of Ghouls. The vampire still had one thing he wanted to do, taking his headphones he managed to connect his device to the buildings speakers and simply began to play what the tape had recorded.

Meanwhile, the Avengers, Hellsing and Fury had locked themselves in the main lab, as they discussed their next action they heard the speakers and the voice of a stranger came out "My friends, it has often been said that I like war."

"It can't be!" Integra growled

"But he died." replied Seras

"Who is this!?" Fury asked

"The Major, the leader of Millennium." she replied

"I love holocausts. I love blitzkriegs. I love defensive lines. I love sieges. Charges. I love mop-up operations and retreats." it continued

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we stop their advance before they can do any permanent damage." Tony announced

"People have died already! You think that that isn't permanent damage!?" Cap spat back

"I know that, but if they get their hands on my armors it can get a lot worse." Stark replied

"It moves me deep within my heart to watch a fresh recruit stabbing over and over into the bloated chest of a long-dead enemy." the recording continued

"We don't have time for arguments now, we need to act!" Widow said, trying to focus the two other Avengers

"We should split up into two teams, one to fight their ground forces and another to fight the vampire." Integra said

"What if their forces are Ghouls?" Hawkeye asked

"No need to worry, we brought enough ammo for everyone." Integra implied turning her attention to a crate, bearing the Hellsing logo, near the door

"Alright, Widow, Stark and you secure the Iron Man armors. Director Fury, Barton keep the lab secure and try to get the power back up. Seras you and me will go after the vampire." Cap said taking control of the situation

"Sounds good, Seras you heard him that vampire wont leave this building alive." Integra roared at her servant

"Gentlemen... all I ask for is war. A war so grand as to make Hell itself tremble." the recording continued

So the teams prepared themselves, Tony put on one armor he kept in the lab while the rest got weapons and bullets from the Hellsing crate, except for Hawkeye who just looked on somewhat lost.

"Is anything missing?" Integra asked

"I'm more of a bow kind of man." he said

"I know." with this she picked up a smaller box, from within the crate and opened it, revealing several arrow tips

"Blessed Macedonian silver explosive arrow tips, should do the trick don't you think?" she replied with a smile

"Yes mam." Barton said with an eager nod


	5. Blast from the Past

Red lights were the only things that illuminated the hallways, Stark, Widow and Integra made their way to where his armors were being kept. So far they had yet to find any workers, the simplest conclusion was that they had fled trying to find some kind of shelter. Integra didn't say anything, she had been in the middle of a war so she knew how pointless it was.

Stark took the lead, thanks to his armor he was able to scan the area and not have to really work on finding any survivors. It was about this time that Jarvis finally spoke up.

"Sir, I'm finished the analysis."

"Only now!? I have to say, I wasn't expecting a half an hour wait." Tony chuckled back

"I'm sorry. I found the necessity to review and redo the tests."

"Is that so? What did you find?" he asked, now more intrigued

"Nothing sir…" Jarvis had no time to finish, as Stark quickly interrupted

"What!? We both now that, that is impossible." his curiosity began to get the better of him as he stooped, and turned to face Integra

"It does seem to be some kind of matter. Other than that, my systems are unable to get any correct or consistent readings."

"That's good enough. I think I'll take this time to ask our guest about this matter."

Widow and Integra were still a few feet behind the armored Avenger, so when he stopped in his tracks they too had to stop to not bump into him.

"Why did you stop?" Widow asked

"I was here thinking of how strange this situation is, Ghouls, Vampires. It is only fair that I am curious about the people that I'm working with. Specially the girl that is accompanying you." Stark replied

Integra didn't say anything, she got one of her cigars lit it and placed it on her mouth, she had little patience for questions, especially at a time like this.

"She's a vampire, Tony. You should know that by now." the female Avenger remarked

"Thank you Captain Obvious. But she's not like any movie I've seen before…" Integra cut him off

"Are you by chance referring to her arm?"

"Am I that easy to read, Sir. Integra?" Stark asked back, with a hint of sarcasm

"Yes. But that is not what surprises me, Mr. Stark. I was under the impression, you weren't one to believe everything you saw in movies." a cloud of smoke made its way to his face, as she walked pass him

"Did she just make a joke?" Tony remarked looking back at Romanoff

"Just keep walking." she sighed

Cap and Seras were also making good headway through the hallways, but given the nature of their target their path wasn't as calm as the other group. Several body parts, bullet holes and destroyed furnisher was littered around them, Seras couldn't help but notice that Rogers was visibly moved by the scene.

"I don't want to intrude Captain. But I thought a man like you would be more accustomed to scenes like these." she said, breaking the silence between them

"I've been in many battle fields. But I've never seen carnage like this." he explained, right as his foot stepped on some guts

"True, men like the one we are chasing are capable of amazing feats of violence. But you can't let that get you sir." her tone showed true worry for him

"Don't worry about me. I wouldn't have gotten this far, if I was easily moved." Rogers said, trying to reassure her and himself

They came up to a split in their path, Seras gave each a quick look before starting to sniff the air, it would make the task of locating the vampire easier. The first path, had an overwhelming stench of blood, which wasn't saying much given the situation. The second path had the more familiar smell of a vampire, given her former experiences.

"I'm going to this way." she announced making her way down the second hallway

"What about me?" Rogers asked

"You can go down that way. It will be easier for us to find him." she replied

Cap didn't argue, he understood perfectly what was going on, by splitting up she was trying to keep him out of harm's way. To be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to face the vampire, not only did he fear his power, but what he was and represented. Brought up in him memories, he didn't want to revisit, something that unlike HYDRA, was a true nightmare from the past.

Much like before he met no form of resistance, finally arriving at a small lounge. There was a bar to his left, some bar stools next to the counter, to his right were some sofas and a few paintings and in front him were several windows. That was the last time he was there, now on the floor was an assault rifle, several bullet holes covered the walls, most of the drinks on the bar were reduced to glass. The few people, or remains of people, were on the floor either missing limbs or had several holes in their bodies.

In front of him, watching the city from the window, was a man wearing the standard HYDRA uniform. His eyes quickly went to the red armband, that even if covered in blood he would recognize everywhere. This was man was also completely covered in blood, it was then that Steve realized that he had come face to face with the vampire.

"It seems my strategy has payed of. To think that she would try and track me by my smell." the soldier mumbled, turning to face the Avenger

"…" Rogers tried to speak but nothing came out

"You seem flustered Captain. As if you've seen a ghost."

"Stand down!" Cap finally managed, getting his shield into a blocking position, the creature gave him a wide grin

"You diminish yourself soldier. Dogs of war, like us know not the meaning of those words. We are very similar, two being born for the act of combat." the figure hissed, his eyes turning red and his teeth sharp

"I am nothing like you! I fought to protect my country and those that were important to me! Mon…Men like you only did it for the pleasure of making other suffer!" Cap roared back, his emotion taking the better of him as he threw his shield at the vampire

The object made its way through the air at amazing speeds, yet it moved like an ant in Fortner's eyes, lifting up his right arm he was able to easily catch it. Rogers staggered back a few feet, but he couldn't falter now, placing his closed fists up he was ready for whatever came next.

"I see that we share the same eagerness, Schwein."

Throwing the shield into the bar, he charged at the Avenger, getting up to him in a blink of an eye he went for a left hand. Rogers managed to dodge it, by stepping to the side, then replied with a left knee. With a mocking grunt, his opponent wrapped his right arm around the leg and threw a left jab to Cap's chest. The following sound was that of all the air, forcefully exiting his lungs as his attacker proceeded to throw him into what remained of the bar.

"Captain, I had expected more from you." the soldier said, it wasn't clear if he was truly disappointed or just bored

First Cap's left hand emerged from the bar, placing itself on the counter, followed by his shield now on his right. Slowly his legs lifted the rest of his body up, so that he was finally vertical again, from his posture breathing seemed to be an issue. He took slow and short paused breaths, as his body tried to compose himself, giving the nazi a fiery look his hands went up once more.

"I…can do this all day…"


	6. Last Stand

Ashworth and some of his Ghouls stood in front of two metal doors, behind those doors was there target, the Iron Man armors. Yet given the fact the power was out, getting in wouldn't be as easy as they had expected. Looking at the door, the scientist could already conclude entering through the walls would be impossible, as the room was most likely a safe like structure.

It wasn't all bad, they had encountered little to no resistance, which meant by now most of the building was littered with Ghouls. The familiar wet sound of a body being blown to pieces echoed through the hallways, both he and his army turned to the source of the sound. Stark, Widow and Integra walked around the corner, the armored Avenger took point as the women reloaded their weapons.

"I'm sick of these goddammed Ghouls, on my goddammed building!" Stark roared

"You sure that was what you wanted to say?" Widow remarked

"Yeah."

The HYDRA scientist push his way through the crowd of Ghouls, he knew these people well enough to know they wouldn't kill him on the stop, at least the Avengers wouldn't. He raised his hands up as if he was giving up, a mocking smirk decorated his face as he finally stood before them.

"So you're the guy behind this?" Stark asked

"Certainly not. As you can see, the forces presented here are beyond my power." the man replied, in a humble manner

"There is no escape from this. Your fate is set, the only thing you can do is delay it." Integra spoke out, his expression twisted even more

"Sir Integra…" a shot made his way towards him, from the woman's gun yet his reflexes were rather impressive as he pulled a Ghoul in front of him

"Fast old man." Stark remarked

"As I would expect from you, Sir Integra. Maybe you should refrain from killing me before you know what my plan is."

Integra didn't reply, she simply took in another drag from her cigar. The Ghouls that were behind the man, began to slowly move forward forming a wall in front of him.

"Our purpose is rather simple. Hold you back, by whatever mean necessary, so what better way to do it, then placing your attention on something else. By which I mean 5 bombs, placed on 5 different Ghouls in 5 different places in this tower." They couldn't see his expression but he seemed to be almost laughing

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Widow asked

"You don't. That's the point."

The cigar dropped to the floor, its user stepped over it as she broke away from her group towards the Ghouls. She threw her pistol into her left hand and with her now free right removed a saber from its resting place on her left.

"You two know this building better than I do. Go and find those bombs, I'll keep them busy."

"You can't be serious! You'll be killed!" Widow pleaded

"There is only ten of them, they are unarmed. Shouldn't take long." Integra pointed out

"Do as you see fit. Is there something we should do in case you end up dead?" Stark asked, with a strangely serious tone

Integra didn't reply, she hadn't really considered that. If she died, who would know, who would take over her work. She was the last of her family, no brothers, sisters or children, if she died there so would her family. The sorrows of the past began to come back, her hold on her weapon began to falter. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself, his question was valid and so were her thoughts, but so was the fact that this was her job. Her oath to protect Queen and country, and her mission to finally put an end to this war.

"There is nothing to be done." she replied calmly

"I'll see you after this is over, then." Stark said, turning his back and walking away

"I'm staying. I can't let you have all the fun." Widow said in a playful manner, taking a stance next to Integra

"You heard them gentlemen. Attack."

Steve threw a left, followed by a right, then a left, his opponent easily dodged these blows. It had been a while since he had felt this out of breath, or he had to put so much effort into making contact with his foe. The vampire, lifted his right hand blocking the Avenger's incoming fist and went to bite his face off.

Acting quickly Cap placed his shield in front of the incoming maw, resulting in Fortner biting into the top half of the shield. Much like an animal would do, he tried to rip it away from Steve's grip, using his free hand he grabbed the gun that was strapped to his holster. The creature was too busy trying to take the shield away, to notice when Cap aimed it at his liver and proceeded to empty the clip into him.

Fortner let out an inhumane cry, staggering backwards his hands going to his injured side, his breath became irregular. Steve looked down at the weapon, those bullets Hellsing had provided worked after all, throwing it away he charged at the weakened soldier. Throwing his shield, he managed to land a clean hit on Fortner sending him staggering back.

He went for a tackle, but at the last moment he got a kick to his chest throwing him back into the bar. Fortner, composed his posture looking down the bullets began to drop from their entry holes. His expression shifted into a grin, followed by a maniacal laugh.

"We heard much about you, Captain. Never would I imagine that, the men we were told to look out for, was capable of such cowardly acts." he hissed jumping at him

Rolling out of the way at the last moment, Steve avoided a deadly blow to his head, getting back to his feet he ran into the center of the room, trying to get some distance between them. His attacker slowly made his way towards him, his hands already clenched and his mouth full of daggers, looking around Cap saw the fallen assault rifle. Throwing his shield once more, he used it as a distraction and ran towards the weapon, like he expected the vampire caught it, placing himself on one knee he opened fire.

Fortner took several hits, before he decided to know what to do with him, throwing it back at its owner hitting the Avenger in the chest. As Cap tried to recover from the hit, the vampire closed the distance between them and kicked him into a wall. It was at that moment that the head of a Ghoul came flying in his direction, lifting his right hand he caught it, smashing it in his hand.

Turning towards the dark hallway, he saw two red eyes accompanied by black and orange flames. Fortner jumped back, so he was closer to the window, he made no effort to attack the woman as she entered the room, her hand stained with blood.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Fräulein." he hissed

"Had you not taken steps in order to hide from me, I would had gotten here sooner." she remarked, her gaze going to the hole in the wall

"Don't worry, he's still alive."

Fortner disappeared, quickly making his way towards her, his fists clenched at he threw a right hand. Much to his surprise she caught his hand with her right, giving him a serious, almost disgusted look, she threw him back. The Nazi managed to land on his feet as he ran back at her, this time she moved running back at them.

Their hand made contact in the middle, as they threw each other back from the impact, Seras didn't stop her attack there as her shadows lunged at him. Getting only a few small cuts in, Seras failed to kill her target, the ancient soldier threw himself at her.

Seras readied herself to block his attack, but in an instant, he was gone, only a second later did she pick him up, behind her. His hand rushed towards the back of her neck, her eyes widened when she knew that it was too late to dodge, his eyes widened when he was unable to attack.

Grabbing on to his hand was a third hand, wearing a brown leather glove, Fortner's feet went back to the ground as he looked at the arm. Soon what was an arm became the silhouette of a man, wearing a hat, eyepatch and smoking a cigarette.

"Who do you think you're touching, you Nazi pig?" the man snarled, with a French accent

Before Fortner could answer he felt his body being cut through, looking down the woman's shadow had gone into his gut and with one motion he was cut in half.


End file.
